The Eighth Sin: The Sin of Vanity
by SevenKings
Summary: The Eighth Sin died during the Battle with Hendricksen. He found himself in Konoha later on, raising a child. How hard could it be?
1. Chapter 1

**SevenKings here with a Nanatsu no Taizai project. I decided that this one will take place in the Naruto universe. For the Nanatsu no Taizai fans, the beginning takes place just after the defeat of Hendricksen.**

**A note before we begin, Ban has a tendency to sing parts of a word, usually vowels, so imagine that or you can just speak out loud to yourself to get a clue.**

**Enjoy. Some parts of the storyline was inspired by a NarutoxPrototype fic that I don't remember. It was good but hadn't updated in like forever.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New World

With Hendricksen just been defeated by Meliodas's power move ,Counter Revenge. The five foot blonde haired captain stumbled along the way to where a herd of Holy Knights were gather. When the Knights saw the Sin of Wrath coming, they parted ways to allow visual of what's inside.

Inside this herd were three bodies, one of them was a young woman with silver hair that usually cover her right blue eye, but right now it wasn't covering showing in that left eye was a magic circle. She was kneeling in between the two bodies placing a hand on both of them with a magic circle underneath all three of them.

The second body was that of a pig. A very large one that was darken due to the dark power that Hendrickson used.

Finally, the third body was that of a man. At least, it was in humanoid shape,with burn scars covering it to head to toe. No one can tell if it was once a male or female. With injuries like that, it wasn't a surprise that the humanoid shape wasn't moving.

Meliodas went to human shape body and felled to his knees. Tears threatening to come out of his eyes. "Not again." Meloidas thought.

**Flashback**

_Meliodas was standing on pavement. While there was several dead bodies around him, his eyes were on one single object._

_That object was a woman, her eyes were closed with her light colored hair covering her right eye. She was also wearing full body armor, with a helmet that was next to her. There was a serene feeling to her. It was almost as if a goddess had left her mortal corpse._

**Flashback****end**

Meliodas was taken out his flashback with a hand on his shoulder. The hand belonged to a white haired red eye man who wore skin tight red leather jacket and pants with metal sown onto them. This was Ban, the Fox Sin of Greed.

Behind Ban were three people,a giant woman in a skintight one piece orange suit that showed off her cleavage, a young looking boy that was floating on a pillow with an orange and green sweatshirt with brown sleeves, and another boy with glasses on his expressionless face. There names are Diane, King, and Gowther in that order.

"Capt'n, you of all people should know the rules." Ban stated. Although he wanted to cry at the lost of one of his few friends. He knew the rules prevented him from openly showing them.

The silver haired woman stop for a moment to look at Ban. "Lord Ban, what are talking about?"

"Law #5, No Sin shall cry for the death of an another Sin." Diane was the one who answered despite being like Ban and Meliodas, holding back her tears despite failing allowing her eyes to be wetted.

"To even show a moment of weakness will allow our enemies to fill with courage. History has shown that moral of the troops is one of the most important factors in winning wars." Gowther stated as he held his glasses in his hands while cleaning them with a cloth.

The silver haired woman stand up,"How can that even be a rule? It's perfectly normal to cry at the death of a friend, family and even loved ones."

Ban slapped Elizabeth gently, which compared to a normal humans would a full force slap. Needless to say, Elizabeth's cheek reddened. She had a look of shock on her face as she couldn't believe what just happen.

"You've never been in a real life situation until you went and look for the Seven Deadly Sins, Elizabeth. We have seen many things, done things both good and evil. Don't think for even a moment we don't want to cry. We're sentient beings and we have emotions too, but what good will crying do right now when we still have to rebuild. Let the dead stay dead for now and let's worry for the living." Ban yelled as his mind went back to the time of Fairy Forest, when he failed to protect it along with his lover, Elaine. He then didn't cry then, no what he did was channel his hatred against the demon. He had fought that demon for three days and three nights before finally killing it.

If he had known someone was messing with it earlier or destroyed the corpse when he had the chance. Then maybe this wouldn't have happen.

Elizabeth had the decency to look away in shame as King was shocked, "Wow, Ban, I didn't know you can make such a speech or even have emotions." Ban just looked at King with look that says, "Really?".

Back at the Boar's Hat Bar, the wanted posters of the Seven Deadly Sins all felled off the wall, leaving a single poster on it. On the posters was a picture of a black haired man with a mustache and beard, black eyes that appeared to see into your souls. On his neck, was a tattoo of a peacock. Underneath the picture were words that said, "The Eighth Sin of Vanity, Sword."

* * *

In the black void, there was a single speck, upon closer inspection was a man in a black sleeveless trench coat with a black sleeveless shirt and pants. His black hair was slicked back as if the wind was blowing into his face to cause the hair.

His black eyes opened up quickly, turning his head back and forth. 'Where am I?' the man thought,' Calm down, Sword, What do I know about myself? My name is Sword, I'm the Peacock Sin of Vanity, I gave up my life to save Elizabeth.'

Sword lifted up his head, 'That's right, I died, not even my Immortality stop the Hellfire enchantment. Shouldn't I be in the City of the Dead now?'

That's where Sword waited for what felt like eternity. For however long he was there, he spent it thinking, training in his hand to hand, and magic. While he couldn't create a potion due to not having ingredients, that didn't stop him from using the Elements. One day, Sword was practicing when a tear opened up. Taking a chance, Sword jumped through it, not caring where it would take him. While he was jumping through, he for some reason felt the need to yell, "Possible Social Activity!"

**Konoha, Oct. 10: 12 years before the beginning of Cannon started.**

Sword was falling from the air thinking, 'Really, this is going to happen." As he was falling, he saw that he was above a beautifully crafted village. With Sword's eyes, he saw a man with similar hair color to his captain along with a red haired woman carrying something small in his hands.

A giant red fox with nine tails was attacking and the people where attacking back leaving Sword to think that the beast is attacking this village.

"I can't let it happen again." Sword thought.

**Flashback**

_A younger Sword was on his knees as his village was burning down in front of him, tears flowing from his eyes, as he shook his head as if it would make the reality go away. A beautiful black haired woman with black wings with red eyes was staring at Sword with a cruel smile._

_"Thank you for making this possible, Morgan, you've been of great help. But, unfortunately I have no use for you, so will you please die for your love?" the cruel woman hefted a spear intent on killing Morgan/Sword."_

_The scene changed with Sword half naked with his hands tied with chains. A caller read out from a scroll when they managed to calm the angry crowd, screaming "Off with his head, down with the traitor." "May the demons take your soul. _

_"Apprentice Holy Knight Morgan Free, as punishment for helping the enemy, you are hereby sentence to death, any last words." the calleYonr finished with the scroll rolled up. Sword didn't say anything and kept his head low in shame._

_Suddenly, a voice spoken up, "By the order of the King, Apprentice Holy Knight Morgan Free is hereby drafted into the Sins." Everyone turned to stare at the small armor showed up from the crowd with a scroll that bears that King's Seal. Morgan looked up in shocked, while he may be an apprentice, even he knew about the Sins. They were also the reasons why he was still alive. _

_The Knights guarding Morgan releashed from his chains as the armor wearing Sin walked up to him. The Sin then offer his/her hand, and stated, "If no one shall take you, then I will. Will you take the offer giving to you, is the question you must asked."_

**Flashback End**

Sword then shook his head to clear his thoughts, aimed himself at the fox intent on using his body as a missile.

**Yondaime Hokage's and Kushina Uzumaki (as she was not yet married)POV**

As the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, got the alter ready for the Shiki Fuin while his wife Kushina had tag teamed along with Gamabunta to keep the Kyuubi occupied. He did not expect a third party to hit the Kyuubi straight in the head.

"Minato, did we just see the exact same thing?" Kushina asked as she never saw it happen before much less read anyone crazy enough to actually do it.

"Yes, Kushina, I think we did." Minato told her as he was thinking the exact same thing.

Both of them saw the person that ram into the Kyuubi then fly near to the location. Kushina ran over there as Minato continued to make the preparation. As Kushina ran over there, she saw a person dressed in all black and had black hair as well. In her head, she wondered if the guy was Uchiha or a descendant.

"What were you thinking? You could've died, is that what you want. I thought Minato told the monkey to keep the shinobi on battling long ranged." Kushina ranted while her hair was spilt into nine parts and where waving around.

This person just stared back at her before grabbing her by the head. She felt a invasive presence in her mind. She tried to fight it off as she had been taught by members of the Yamanaka clan by order of Mito. But as quickly as it came, it disappered as soon as the man let go. Kushina got ready to fight this possible new enemy.

The man saw this and said in a deep voice, "Cool off, sorry about invading your mind and all but I needed information on your language as I couldn't understand a word you were saying."

This got Kushina to look at the man weirdly, after all in the Elemental Nations, everyone spoke the same language so why didn't he.

The man continued, "The name's Sword, yes it's an alias and no it's because I cast aside my name in my shame."

Kushina never heard of the man before so she had to asked, "Why are you helping us and our village. You have nothing here since I never heard of you before."

Sword looked over at the dazed fox that was being sat on by Gamabunta, not that Sword knew, "You could say it's my Sin to bear. I shall continued to talk later, I should help the toad in killing the fox."

Kushina had to speak up and explained, "You can't kill a biju, you can only seal it. Killing it would only bring it back a couple years later." She then clued him on the plan, "Just hold it down with Gamabunta, that's the giant toad, and wait for that man's signal over there." She pointed to her husband.

Sword nodded and ran off, however what Kushina didn't see was a gleam in his eyes. "To be reborn upon being killed huh? That's an intresting Power that this beast have, combined with immortality that I copied from Ban, I should be unstoppable."

The fox used one of it's tails and slash the toad's eye. Howling and cursing in pain, Sword grabbed one of the fox's forepaws and lifted the beast up and proceeded to slam the fox to the ground.

"Alright, I'm ready! Just keep him down! Get ready to let go when I give the word!" Minato screamed as he saw what happened. Truthfully, he was scared of this "Sword" that his wife clue him in on. If he could lift Kyuubi with just his natural strength as he felt no Chakra being used. In fact, he felt no chakra from this man at all, until just recently. The chakra he was now feeling from this man was the exact same chakra signature as Kyuubi's. But "Sword" was helping them now, so he should keep his doubts in until the very end.

Sword gave an affirmative grunt. Slam the fox down into the ground before running up to the head and punching it into the ground. Minato places his palms together and summoned the Shinigami. "Now!" Minato screamed.

Sword jumped off the fox as the spiritual enitity grabbed the fox, split it into half and placed one part into Minato and soon placed the other part into the object that Sword saw was a child.

The fox, now smaller, send one of it tails at the child. Both Minato, Kushina, and Sword jumped in front of the tail and were pierced in the stomach. Minato and Kushina were surprised that someone would take a hit for their child.

"Finish it, Minato!"Kushina screamed.

Minato finished the ritual with a loud scream," Fuin" before the enitity placed one it's hand into Minato and took something that closely resembles a human being except it being blue with no identifing features that would mark it male or female.

"It's done, "Kushina sigh before looking at Sword who was fine. With his clothes missing part of it to indicate that he had been picered. "And and why are you fine?" Kushina had to asked.

"I'm an immortal." Sword stated as it was an everyday occurence.

Kushina was surprised but the answer solidified something for her. Using what remain of her chakra, she released a seal in her body in a cloud of white smoke. She wrote something down. She then asked Sword, "My baby is going to need a Godfather, the one my idiot husband intended to be in that postion but I don't trust him to look around my baby, so will you please be my baby's godfather?"

Sword was shocked and was about to respond before...

"Kushina!" a loud voice sound from the other side of the clearing. A old man with white hair in a battle armor wielding a staff was running to their postion. Following the man, were a four masked men with shortswords on their backs.

"We need a medic!" the old man yelled at the group.

"No, it's the end for me. But before I died, I need your answer, Sword, will you please be my baby's godfather?" Kushina asked as blood dripped from her mouth.

Sword nodded, he always wanted to raise a child but due to the whole reason why he became a member of the Sins and the subsenquent plot that framed them as traitors. He didn't have anyone to even perform the deed or the chance to adopt one in fear that the Holy Knights would capture and executed them for harboring a "traitor."

Kushina seeing this, was happy and asked him to grabbed the paper before she died. It was because she knew that the child would be in good hands. What she didn't tell anybody was that she could feel emotions, both positive and negative. She felt joy when she offer the position to him instead of the perverted self called author.

Sword looked and grabbed the blanket and child into his arms. He than wondered an age old question, "What's the gender?"

He took a look and made a smile. "So that's it."

* * *

**Well, I'm making a poll to see what gender you want Naruto's gender to be. After chapter two has been posted, I'll make another for you to determine the gender of Sasuke.**

**Oc**

**Name:Morgan Free**

**Alias:Sword, Traitor, Peacock Sin of Vanity, Thief,Copy Cat**

**Beast:Peacock**

**Power: Copy: Copy is the ability to copy other abilities. However to copy, the user must placed a palm on the person with an ability on the head. The user can only hold a limited amount of abilities before the body cannot hold anymore. When that happens, the first ability has to go. It is unknown if it is possibly to get rid of select Powers.**

** Steal:(Copied from Ban) the abiltiy to take any physical object withing sight. When used on human beings, if the oppenent is strong, they may be able to resist the Power.**

**Sin: As a young apprentice, he felled in love with a woman who was of the Fallen Angels Clan. The Clan was lead into human territory. Sword also tried to stop the attack by himself. Due to his actions, he was sentenced to death by the Holy Knight in charge of the area before Meliodas drafted him into service with the Sin's.**

**Good Bye Good Night Good Luck**


	2. Chapter 2: Can't think of a Good Title

**SevenKings here with the newest chapter for this story. Originally, this story was supposed to come out sooner but then School and Real Life got in the way. Plus there was the Monty Oum incident.**

**For those of you who don't know. Monty Oum was the creator of RWBY and lead animator for Red Vs Blue Season 8-10. The man fell into a coma and never came out. He was pronounced dead on February 1st, 2015. He was a great man and a figure to many including me. I put all my fics on hold as I grieved and binge watched many of his works. Including those mention above and Dead Fantasy which you can find on Youtube Channel, montyoum. **

**May the memory of the man give us strength to accomplish our dreams.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Can't think of a Good Title**

"So let me get this straight. Kushina made you the godfather despite her knowing you for only a few minutes?" Sarutobi questioned. He was in the Hokage 's Tower with the stranger who was now rocking Kushina and Minato's child to sleep.

"Yup, probably something to do with the fact that I smacked the furball around and apparently the previously named godfather will suck at his new job.' Sword stated as he looked at the baby in his hands.

'If the Sins could see me now, they would've think I've gone soft.' Sword thought as he lower his head to stare in the child's eyes. "Who's a good boy, you are." He child giggled at the action before yawning and went to sleep. Sword was wondering just how that was possible.

"Do you even know how to raise a child?" Sarutobi asked; he couldn't just leave a child in a man's care if he had no experience in raising children.

"Nope, how hard could it be anyway? They just eat, sleep, barf and shit so I should be good." Sword said dismissively.

"Children are more difficult than you would believe. I can't leave him with you if you have no experience in it." Sarutobi reasoned.

"Listen here old timer, you want the baby then bring an army. After that, bring a second one if you want to wind me just a little." Sword growled. He always kept his promises and the promise to protect Kushina's child was no different.

"I'm just saying, children are more fragile than you would believe. If you aren't careful, you can't accidently kill the baby." Sarutobi raised his hands to show nonaggression and then blinked, " Speaking of which, what is the gender of the child?"

Sword just grinned before deciding to leave by using the door, " I'm not going to say, consider it payback for even insulating that I should dump the infant from my care. Good Night, asshole." With that Sword left and close the door.

When the door close, Sarutobi sighed and started to rub his forehead with his index fingers. While he was thankful that Minato's child had someone strong enough to defend him; it was said caretaker's loyalty to Konoha that was the problem. He would've relaxed if the man had some sort of connection other than the child. He had offer the man clan status so at least the man have a vested interest in the welfare of the village.

Not only the man refused, he say so rudely. He and Sarutobi quoted, 'I'm here to raise the kid as my own and if anyone even so much as look at the child wrong will find important organs missing from their bodies.' The reinstated Hokage shivered as Sword said his piece; he hadn't survived to see three world wars and his own grandson being born due to stupidity.

Sword was an alpha predator, on par or even beyond legends such as Harashima Senju and Madara Uchiha and it scares him more than he ever let on.

As Sarutobi was deep in thought, a window broke revealing a man with long silver hair tied in a ponytail, a wart on his face and he was wearing kabuki clothes with traditional geta sandals. As the man struck a pose;he yelled, "The Mighty Toad Sage of Mt. Myoboku Jirayia is here to visit his godson."

Sarutobi sighed with his hands still clasped together supporting his head. He didn't know how to break the news to his student that wouldn't hurt him on a emotional level. The old man had to admit that while Jirayia wasn't the best godfather material, he made it up by being persistent and loyal.

Sarutobi decided to just get the bad news out of the way. "Jirayia, you're not the godfather."

Jirayia's face grew mortified at the revelation, "They're all dead then, aren't they?" Jirayia kneel and bang the floor as tears fall freely from his face, "I knew I should have been here in for Naruto's birth."

Sarutobi's face had a questioning glance, "Naruto? The baby's a boy?"

Jirayia stopped what he was doing and faced his mentor. "Yeah, that's his name. Both Minato and Kushina agree it was a splendid name," The Toad Sage then placed cup his chin, "Although I think in Kushina's case it was due to being ramen-related."

"Naruto's alive." Sarutobi said suddenly as Jirayia blinked.

"Wait, you said I'm not the godfather. If he's still alive," Jirayia yelled before Sarutobi interrupted him. "Kushina found someone else to fill that position." He then handed the ex-godfather candiate the note that Kushina wrote just before she died.

_Old Man and Ero-Sennin,_

_By the time you read this, I will be dead. I have named Sword as the godfather. No offense Ero-Sennin but I don't want your perversion on my innocent baby boy. That and I know you will be busy with your spy network to even take care of a child. You barely visit us after the Third Shinobi World War._

_I'm sorry but you're not reliable._

_Sincerely, Kushina_

"Who is this Sword? I will show him why he shouldn't mess with The Toad Sage." Jirayia yelled as he threw the letter to the ground. He was surprised and truly happy to be named Naruto's Godfather but to just be tossed aside like that was insulting to him.

Sarutobi slammed his hands on the table, "I forbid it, Jirayia," He yelled, "Sword takes his godfather duties seriously to the point that he wouldn't let him go from his hands."

Jirayia stared at the mentor with astonished eyes, "You're afraid of him, aren't you Sensei?"

Sarutobi nodded, "Not only was able to beat down the Kyuubi with his bare hands if what he said was true. He also has a Kekkai Genkai **(Bloodline Limit)** that allows him to steal physical objects," He then sighed, "Just being near him makes me want to leave the room in a hurry."

"That bad, huh?"

"Go ahead and meet with him but don't antagonize him, Jirayia. The only bond he has is Naruto himself. Since he has full custody..."

"He can leave with just about everything." Jirayia nodded. "Alright, I'll met with him first to determine his intentions with Naruto and Konoha and then find a way to gain custody of Naruto." Jirayia then jumped out of the window before Sarutobi could say no.

* * *

**(Sword) Still Nighttime**

As Sword left the Hokage's Tower with Naruto wrapped in a blanket in his hands. He decided to take a walk through the village to get a feel for his new home hoping that it would get the feeling of hatred that he had for the old man. Who was he to try and bribe a Sin? Rule number 4: Sins shall only answer to their Captain and Crown.

Another thing Sword was thinking about was the strange phenomena that happened earlier. When Sword had copied the 'chakra' of the Divine Beast, he was able to use it smilar to magic. However, when the beast was sealed; he lost the ability to use chakra. No it was still there but it was sealed like the Beast. To think, he had to give one of his many useful Powers.

As Sword was finally out of his daydream, there were people that look similar to him were yelling at him. He took a look around and saw that at he was at a district of sorts. 'Goddamn it, not again.'

_Flashback_

_As the Sins finally defeat the Troll Queen, Sword then walks right into the chambers where the battle had just ended. Every Sin took a deadpan look at Sword. "And where have you been?" Ban questioned._

_"I agree with Ban. Although we were able to defeat the Troll Queen without your help, it would have been most useful in ending the battle quickly." Grother stated as he cleaned his glasses with the sleeves of his shirt._

_"Uhh." Sword darted his eyes quickly back and forth._

_Merlin floated next to Sword and placed one arm over Sword's shoulder, "Well, Sword, we're waiting."_

_"I got lost." Sword mumbled._

_Merlin placed her head closer to Sword, "I can't hear you." _

_"I said I got lost!" Sword yelled._

_A silent happened as the Sins processed the information. Then they all laughed as they pointed fingers at him. "How did that happened? We were all with you until last night when we camped near the front of the castle." King laughed as he pounded his pillow with his fist._

_"Well..." Sword started._

**_Flashback within the Flashback_**

_As the Sins decided to camp out the night near the Troll Queen's castle. Sword decided to take a walk to clear his head. As he begin to walk, thoughts on how to support his comrades entered his head. After some time, a tug on his waist took him out of his thoughts._

_As he took a look down, he saw a small girl who look up into his eyes. She gave a smile before she spoke in a language he didn't know. Not knowing what to do, Sword smiled awkwardly before saying, "I don't know what you're saying."_

_The girl just continued to speak before a stern voice speaking the same language had the girl freeze. Both the girl and Sword took a look in the direction of the voice to find a woman who looked similar to the girl with her arms crossed and a stern glare. _

_The girl gave a sheepish grin before running towards the girl. Sword took a look and saw that he was in a village and that it was already near morning. It was quite strange to the Sin to see humans near Troll territory since Trolls and Humans don't have the best relationship compared to the other races. That was until he saw a map of the known world in the middle of the village which showed that he was several leagues away from the Troll Queen's Castle._

_"Oh Shit!" Sword screamed as he ran. The villagers who saw this display merely shook their heads as if to say, 'Tourists.'_

_**Flashback within the Flashback end**_

_"And that's how I got back here." Sword finished his tale to which the other Sins continued to laugh at the misfortune of the their fellow Sin._

_Flashback end_

"Get back to work. We have to fix the compound." A stern male voice shouted out.

Sword turned around to see that a black haired man with onyx eyes with his arms crossed as he glared at the other people. The man then glared at Sword, "And why aren't you working to rebuild the Uchiha compound?" The man then saw the bundle in Sword's arm, "Why isn't your child in the nursery, watched over by the females?"

"Sorry but I'm not apart of your clan." Sword said as Naruto begin bawling again. As Sword once again rocked Naruto as the man glared at Sword.

"Then you are trespassing and must be dealt with." The Uchiha's eye turn a red color with black markings as he rushed towards the Sin. Sword on the other hand saw him coming in slow motion. As he sighed and balance the weight of Baby Naruto in his hands so he could free one hand to knock some humility in the man; a voice shouted out, "That's enough!"

Both men turned their heads towards the direction of the voice and saw a woman with similar features as the Uchiha man although where as the man's face features was stern as if judgemental, the woman's was more a caretaker who would be administer punishment to naughty children. Sword was taken back at the woman's appearance, it was the same as the woman who had he first loved and was nearly sentenced to death for.

"Jessica?" Sword stuttered.

'Jessica' merely tilted her head. "I don't know who this 'Jessica' is but my name is Mikoto Uchiha." Mikoto then looked at the Uchiha man, "Fugaku, surely there must be a reason why this man must be here."

Fugaku huffed before turning his back and walking back to oversee the reconstruction of the compound. "Fine, but if anything happens, it's your responsibility, Mikoto."

Mikoto nodded and as Fugaku left, Mikoto turned and said to Sword, "You're lucky I was here. Fugaku usually doesn't listen to anyone but me these days. He really would have attacked you even if you have a child in your hands."

A high-pitched voice yelled," Kaa-san," had both of them turned thier heads to see a seven year old child runing with a child in his midget hands. Mikoto rushed and took the child into her hands and scolded the boy. "Itachi, you're not supposed to run while you're carrying your sibling."

Itachi looked down in shame, "Sorry Kaa-san but I wanted to make sure you were allright."

Mikoto rubbed Itachi's head as she smiled at him. "I know but that doesn't mean you can endanger infants like that. Try to remember, please?"

Sword, still in daze at Mikoto's similaritiy to Jessica had finally went out of memory lane when Naruto once again began to bawl. As Sword try to rock Naruto back to sleep. Mikoto, who heard the crying, gave the infant back to Itachi and walked over to Sword. She then made a 'give me' gesture signifying that she wanted to child.

Sword didn't want to but as the crying increased in volume; he had no choice but to agree to the demand that Mikoto made, hoping that she wouldn't a huge mess. He then hand Naruto over and Mikoto then activated a storage seal on her palm that activated in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke disappiated, in her hands was a milk bottle which she then fed Naruto.

The hours-old baby greedily drank the life sustaining nectar in a manner of minutes and again went back to dreamland. Chuckling, Mikoto handed Naruto over to Sword who had a look of apprectiation for what Mikoto did. After Sword gave a thankful smile, he turned and left the Uchiha compound. However, as he took the first steps out, Sword recognizes one flaw to the a perfect ending.

'Where am I supposed to find housing?'

* * *

**Done. It's not the best of my work but I managed to finish. The poll for Sasuke's gender will be up shortly or maybe in a while. I'm still trying to figure things out. **

**Anyways, review it's how I figure how often I have to upload new chapters for a particular story.**

**Good Bye Good Night Good Luck**


End file.
